Pasatiempos
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito? [One-shot] [No yaoi, ni shonen ai]


_****__**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_**Pasatiempos**_

.

.

.

_**¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?**_

Él no era una persona aburrida, en lo más mínimo, Uzumaki Naruto, era alguien divertido, alegre, que gustaba de gastar bromas de vez en cuando a sus amigos y uno que otro maestro, siempre reía y cualquiera diría que podía hablar hasta por los codos, así que la palabra _"aburrido"_ jamás podría definirlo ¿cierto?

El tenía pasatiempos, muchos pasatiempos, podía pasar días enteros hablando de cada uno de ellos… ¿Verdad?

― ¿Mi pasatiempo favorito? ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ―masculló de mala gana Kiba al otro lado de la línea.

― ¡Solo responde, Kiba! ―.

―Agh, jugar con Akamaru, tonto, eso lo sabe cualquiera ―rezongó aún molesto― ahora deja de molestar, que estoy ocupado limpiando la veterinaria de mi hermana ―cortó.

Por su parte ahora, el rubio solo podía ver fijamente la pantalla de su celular… no, definitivamente, esta era una broma de mal gusto… ¡Estúpido Sai! ¡Todo era su culpa! Si ese sujeto no hubiese llegado a la clase ese día con su estúpida pregunta de: "¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?" no estaría en esta encrucijada.

¡Él tenía muchos pasatiempos! Entre ellos; comer ramen, la jardinería –aunque nadie lo creyese– hacer bromas, competir contra Chouji por quien come más, jugar videojuegos, leer manga, fastidiar al teme y… muchas otras, que ahorita no recordaba, pero era seguro de que eran bastantes.

¡¿Pero cuál era su favorita?!

E ahí el gran dilema.

Aunque técnicamente ese no era un tema relevante, por lo cual tampoco creyó que debiese importarle, así que pensó que sería buena idea preguntarles a sus amigos a sabiendas de que ellos tampoco le tomarían mucha importancia a eso…

Y resulta… ¡Qué todos ellos sabían cuál era su pasatiempo favorito! ¡¿Por qué él no sabía cuál era su favorito?! ¡Joder que solo hacía falta que Akamaru hablara y le dijera que el también tenía uno!

― ¿Qué quieres, _dobe_? Estoy ocupado ―_saludó_, Sasuke al otro la de la línea.

― ¡Saluda primero, _teme_! Mira que me tomo la molestia de llamarte ―bufó molesto.

―Si no tienes nada bueno que decir, entonces cortare ―.

― ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera, espera, _teme_! ―paró alarmado― Yo… quería hacerte una pregunta ―rió nervioso.

¿Cómo no estarlo? El teme era su última esperanza…

―Ya te lo dije, _dobe_, no hay forma de que el ramen sea declarado como la mejor comida del mundo ―.

― ¡No es eso! ¡Y claro que hay forma, _teme_! Solo espera y verás ¡El ramen gobernara al mundo con su sabor! ―.

―Bien, entonces, cortó ―.

― ¡No lo hagas! ―.

― ¡Entonces habla, joder! ―.

―Ya, ya… ah, oye, _teme_ ¿tienes un pasatiempo favorito? ―.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―.

― ¡Solo responde, _teme_! ―.

Ahora sí, Sasuke estaba seguro de que su amigo había roto un record a las preguntas más estúpidas de todas, pero ya que… así era él

―Sí, si tengo ―respondió secamente.

―E-Eh… ah, si… ―era el fin para el rubio ¡Hasta el _teme_!― ¿y cuál es? ―.

―No tengo por qué decírtelo ―.

― ¡_Teme_! ¡Yo que he hecho tanto por ti y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito! ¡Mal amigo! ―.

―Hmp, ya deja el drama, _dobe_ ―bufó Sasuke de mala gana.

―Entonces… ¿me dirás cuál es tu tiempo favorito? ―pidió el blondo como si fuese cual niño pequeño.

― ¿Por qué tengo que decírtelo? ―.

― ¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte! ―.

―Te veré en el funeral entonces ―.

― ¡Teme! ―.

―… ―.

― ¡Eres mi amigo! ¡Los amigos se cuentan todo, hasta sus pasatiempos favoritos! ―.

―Agh, eres insufrible ¿lo sabías? ―masculló el pelinegro con desgana― Lo diré solo una vez, así que escucha bien ―el corazón del rubio palpitaba con fuerza, esta era su última oportunidad, de esto dependía todo…

Si la respuesta de Sasuke no le daba un indicio de cual podría ser su pasatiempo favorito… nada lo haría.

― ¿Eh? No entendí… habla bien, _teme_ ―rezongó Naruto tras escuchar un lejano murmullo.

―Tsk, Dije que… ―.

―No te escucho, _teme_ ¡Habla recio! ―.

― ¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea contigo, _dobe_, sordo! ¡Dije que: Perder mi tiempo contigo, es mi pasatiempo favorito! ¡Joder! ―.

El silencio reino tras aquel grito… los oídos de Naruto aún zumbaban con las palabras de Sasuke… y de repente, todo se hizo claro para él…

¡Ya sabía cuál era su favorito!

Era cierto, a el le gustaba gastar bromas, comer ramen, regar flores, competir por quien come mas, jugar videojuegos, leer manga, patearle el trasero a Kiba en el futbol, jugarle una que otra broma a Iruka-sensei, delatar a Ero-senin cuando estaba espiando en los baños termales de mujeres ¡Y muchas otras cosas!

Pero entre todas, había algo que le gustaba hacer más… y eso era ¡Molestar con Sasuke-teme! Si, cualquiera que lo escuchara diría que eso había sonado medio Gay, pero no, no era así, a él le gustaba hacerlo rabiar hasta el cansancio, le gustaba jugar videojuegos con él, debatir porque personaje era mejor en los mangas, obligarlo a comer ramen y una que otra cosa dulce porque sabía que lo odiaba, delatarlo cuando intentaba escabullirse de su _club de_ _fans_ –que aquí entre nos, aún se seguía preguntando: ¿Qué de bueno le miraban a Sasuke, para ser tan popular?– competir en los deportes, patearle el trasero en una que otra pelea _amistosa_, y muchas otras cosas.

El pasatiempo favorito de Uzumaki Naruto, no era el ramen, ni las flores, ni las bromas, era… ¡Pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo/rival!

Y cuando pudo darse cuenta de ello… fue inevitable que empezase a reírse como un demente.

―Oye, teme, esto te parecerá gracioso, pero sabes yo también… ¿eh? ―.

Pero nada, al final cuando logro calmar su risa y compartir su reciente descubrimiento, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya había cortado la llamada.

― ¡Ah, ya que! Se lo diré mañana ―rió al tirar su teléfono sobre su cama― Ha… tanta llamada ya me dio hambre ―su estomago gruñó― ¡Es hora de ir a Ichiraku! ―.

…

―Entonces… ¿Te gusta pasar tiempo con Naruto-kun? ―.

―No me fastidies, Itachi ―.

Por su parte, el mayor de los Uchiha solo pudo sonreír ligeramente divertido por la mueca de mal genio que tenía su hermano menor cuando se adentro al baño, era tan orgulloso.

―No tiene nada de malo que te guste pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo ―comentó por lo bajo.

―Ya te escuche, Itachi ―.

Una pequeña risilla escapó de sus labios antes de seguir su camino por el pasillo.

…

Por su parte, Sasuke solo seguía mascullando maldiciones entre dientes hacia su amigo y rival, por haberle hecho gritar una cosa tan… ¡Tan jodidamente estúpida!

―Juro que mañana voy a golpearte, _Usuratonkachi_ ―.

.

.

.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Si, se que alguien se preguntara ¿y esto qué?_

_Sí, yo también me lo sigo preguntando, pero… ¡Tenía tantas ganas de escribir otro pequeño one-shot sobre la amistad/rivalidad de Sasuke y Naruto! Bueno, técnicamente quería que fuera un drabble, pero se me alargo y quedó en one-shot_

_¿Qué tal quedo?_

_¿Les gusto?_

_¿Tienen ustedes un pasatiempo favorito que quieran compartir? El mío es similar al de Kiba, pasar tiempo con mi mascota –aunque no creo que a nadie le interese…–._

_¡Cuídense!_

_¡Sayo!_

_P.D._

_**¿Alguien me regala un review?**_


End file.
